Chance to Shine 1/Transcript
May 2018, a year had passed since the departure of Laala Manaka from the city of Parajuku to Paparajuku and the rest of the world; after all, it is the duty of a Kami Idol. But someone has arrived in Parajuku who will revolutionize things once again. International Academy-8: 50 AM-Dorms In a single bedroom there is a girl with brown hair, brown skin and blue eyes wearing a pajama of fluffy creatures. The alarm clock sounds. Narumi : —Turns off the alarm clock—Horrible thing...can't you leave me alone not even in another country? ...gah...IT'S LATE! First day and I'm already going through this... From the bedroom the girl—named Narumi —got out of her dorm hurried to the school, fortunately, she arrived just in time. In the classroom the teacher receives her International Academy-8: 59 AM-Middle School, class 3-A Teacher: Good morning students, today we have a new student, she comes from the far Mexipara , please introduce yourself. Narumi : I-I'm Na-Narumi L- (Wait! Japanese order!) LÓPEZ NARUMI! I-I hope to get along with you... Teacher: Perfect, Miss Narumi, I am Professor Yuriko. Your seat will be next to Miss Hanasaki's . Aza: It's me! I am Aza Hanasaki , as they say in your order—A girl with curly brown hair and violet eyes was introduced— Narumi : Okay...—she took her seat— Teacher Yuriko: Due to the arrival of Miss Narumi today we will have a special class on Mexipara. The class normally passed with some questions asked to Narumi , some time later the break came. Student X: What is Mexipara like ? Narumi : P-picturesque, I guess... Student Y: How are the authentic tacos? Narumi : Soft...I guess... Mary: Leave her alone!—A girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes shouted— Hikari : You're tormenting her —A girl with black hair and red eyes added— Aza: Curiosity is good, but not for her right now. Narumi : Uweh... Aza: Tell me, did you bring anything to eat? Narumi : Let's see...I bought one of those....What are they called? Bentos, last night Hikari : Okay, you can survive, in that case, we retire The 3 left Narumi alone, so she decided to explore the courtyard. International Academy-10: 15 AM-Courtyard Narumi arrived at the yard, it was a big place upholstered with tiles; there were several fountains and sections with grass. Narumi was surprised to see some students with casual clothing, distracted in her thoughts, she collided with someone: an older girl, wearing a retro blouse with the initials "FF" in a corner, a picnic skirt and sandals with floral motif. Narumi : Oh! Sorry! ???: D-Don't worry... Narumi : Ehm , I'm Narumi , I arrived today, class 3-A, middel school ???: N-Nice to meet you! I'm Otome , Pinkuyuki Otome , class 4-B, third semester Narumi : Are you in high school !? That's why you're wearing casual clothes! Otome : Yes, they allow us to wear casual clothes to avoid cultural shock Narumi : I see. Great! Otome : Wow, it's almost time to come back Narumi : So soon?—sigh—Time sure flies. See you! Otome : It was nice to meet you!— she ran away, dropping something that seemed to be what Narumi always expected— Narumi : That's a PriTicket! Narumi was about to run after Otome to return the PriTicket that was white with green, blue and purple bows, but the surprise came when she turned the reverse, because the photo that appeared on the PriTicket was...her photo? Narumi : It's a joke...My PriTicket ?—she pinched herself—I'm not dreaming! It really arrived !! I have a PriTicket!!! The school bell rang International Academy-11: 05 AM-Middle School, class 3-A Narumi : I can't believe it, I can't believe it! Aza: What's up? Narumi : My PriTicket arrived! Aza: Wow, lucky! Narumi : We can go to PriPara together now! Aza: I'm afraid that won't be possible... Narumi : Eh? Why? Aza: You see...None of us 3 have received our PriTicket yet Narumi : That's...too bad Aza: Don't worry! Enjoy PriPara in our place! Narumi : I will, I promise you The rest of the day went by normally, however Narumi could not contain her excitement, so when classes ended, she immediately went to Prism Stone, the store known for being the entrance to PriPara. Prism Stone-3: 30 PM-Store Narumi : So this is Prism Stone...It's sparkling! In the store there was a cafe, as well as a makeup section and several stands that showed the latest trends in Brands such as Twinkle Ribbon , Candy Alamode or Holic Trick , Narumi was received by a brown haired girl with long hair and brown eyes who used a pair of red glasses. Meganee : Welcome to Prism Stone! How I can help you? Narumi: S-So...How can I get into PriPara ? Meganee: Is this the first time you come? In that case join me at the counter. Will you allow me your PriTicket? Narumi: Uh...of course!—She handed her the PriTicket she had received that morning— Meganee: I see! You are the first person to receive the new Type introduced in the system! Narumi: Eh? New type? Meganee: The Cultural Type! It was introduced after the reconstruction of this PriPara after the Gaarmageddon incident. It is the system! Narumi: I see, Cultural Type...wait...Does that mean I don't have a Brand like Fuwari at first !? Meganee: Not at all! To avoid these cases we designed 6 new brands that fall in the Cultural Type, one of them was kindly donated, among those 6 your brand is...Mexican Dream! Narumi: M-Mexican Dream ? Meganee: I think we have a Gaijin Idol ! Okay, everything is complete; go in, please — she pointed the entrance to PriPara— Narumi: Thank you!—she took a deep breath—Alright, it's time, I will enter PriPara for the first time! Narumi scanned her PriTicket Narumi: PriPara Change!!! ¡Completo! Her hair, collected in a half ponytail on the side, was now combed in a full ponytail, also on the side and her hair had acquired goldenrod strands, her uniform had been replaced by a Coord of her new brand, the President Chair Coord. Narumi: Is this...me? So beautiful! A girl like the one in the store received her Meganee: Is this your first time at PriPara ? Narumi: Yes, but...Weren't you in the store? Meganee: I've been told that many times, we just look alike. Narumi: I see...And what do I have to do to debut? Meganee: You have to find someone to represent you! It is the system! Narumi: Uweeeh, I think ya valió...thanks Narumi toured PriPara , fascinated by all the shops and places there were, but with a little pain for not being able to perform. It seems that fate smiled at her, because at that moment... ???: What 's the point of being allowed to be a producer if I don't have Idols to produce? Cruel...—Said a girl with pink hair and chocolate eyes, she was wearing a Coord from an unknown Brand— Narumi: Excuse me? ???: Uh? Ah, hello, I'm sorry to scare you, I'm Murahana Kimochi , the first human manager of Parajuku. Nice to meet you! Narumi: I'm Narumi , this is my first day at PriPara and I would like to debut but...wait...Did you say manager? Kimochi: Did you say you want to debut? Narumi: Indeed...in that case... Kimochi: In that case... Both: Can we work together? Narumi: Gladly ! Kimochi: That would make me happy! Narumi: In that case I can debut! Kimochi: Let's go to PriPara TV! Narumi nodded PriPara TV-4: 48 PM-Lobby Meganee: Welcome to PriPara TV! Would you like to do a Live? Narumi: Yes! I would be fascinated to debut! Meganee: And your manager? Kimochi: It's me! The system allowed me to be a manager—she showed her card— Meganee: In that case, everything is ready. You can do a Live right now! Kimochi: Eh? But we haven't chosen a Coord , song, Making Drama! Narumi: I think this Coord is cute, I'll keep this Kimochi: In that case...you know Make It!, Right? Everyone knows Make It! Narumi: Of course I know it! Kimochi: Well, then we'll keep that, get on stage. No, now, now~desu ! Narumi: Okay! For this bunch of promises...Let's turn this stage into a fiesta, shall we? Insert Song: Make It! Narumi: —During the Instrumental— Woah , so many people...Can I do it? No, I must do it, for Aza, for Mexipara , my friends. Here I go! Osharena anoko mane suru yori Jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Hāto no kagayaki kanjita nara Risō sagashi ni dekakeyou yo Fuete iku omoide zenbu Pakin to hanbunko de Tomodachi konpurīto shiyo Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mō yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Making Drama! Switch On! Narumi walks down a runway, and sings in a recording microphone while several pictures are taken of her posing with each activity. A large statue raises behind them with Narumiposing to match it. The pictures from before surround her with writing on their borders. The Yellow border says Song, while the blue has Runway, and the Pink has Dance. Let's Go, PriPara! Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara Cyalume Change! Narumi changed into the Mexican Dream Cyalume Coord Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mō yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru PuriPara PuriParadise! Her Live ended Kimochi: That was amazing! This girl has potential! Otome: —was watching the Live from her home—What an unfortunate day to not got to PriPara... ???: Opinions ??: Sparkly... Narumi came down from the stage with a face of excitement Narumi: I did it...I debuted at PriPara! Kimochi: That was awesome! Narumi: Thank you...now I'm one step closer to my dream Meganii: —He withdrew a bit—A Live so simple yet so dazzling...this could be the beginning of a new legend To be continued... Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:PriPara: Chance to Shine! Category:Chance to Shine! Episodes Category:Transcripts